<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Say Goodbye by s_ecrivain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345722">Don't Say Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_ecrivain/pseuds/s_ecrivain'>s_ecrivain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Robbery, the detective just can't seem to catch a break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_ecrivain/pseuds/s_ecrivain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How did a late afternoon robbery go so wrong?</p><p>A short drabble with my detective and Nate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After reading the demo about a million times since it came out, my love for Nathaniel "suave" Sewell has only grown.<br/>But where's the fun in making it super fluffy? Maybe next time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>How did this all go so wrong?</em>
</p><p>It was supposed to be a simple response to a robbery on the other side of town. Theft is rare in Wayhaven- that itself should have been enough of an indicator that this wouldn’t end well. But nothing could have prepared Reyna for how badly the afternoon would go. </p><p>Strangely it didn’t hurt. She always thought that it would hurt. But as she pressed her hand against her abdomen Reyna could only feel warmth. </p><p>She locked eyes with the man standing in front of her. Scratch that, the <em>boy</em> standing in front of her. His outstretched arm was trembling as they stared at each other and she could see the beginning of a moustache growing on his upper lip- damn kid didn’t even think to wear a mask. </p><p>Reyna could hear someone’s cry echo on the edge of her hearing but she wasn’t sure if it came from her or the shaking boy, she had managed to get the employees and bystanders out. </p><p>The floor felt nice.</p><p>It was cold against her feverish skin, refreshing like the sweet lemonade her nanny used to make during the childhood summers when Rebecca wasn’t there.</p><p>Reyna took a deep and blindly searched for her phone. If she wanted to get out of here alive, she had to get some help. Her hand was pressed hard on the wound in her stomach, the bleeding did not seem to want to stop any time soon. </p><p>Her sight was slightly blurry and the touchscreen smeared with blood. She tried to focus on the numbers to call an ambulance, but it seemed an impossible task. Defeated, she called the first contact that appeared on the screen, not even knowing who it was. </p><p>“-Darling? Is something wrong?” A wave of calm rushed over her body at the familiar voice on the other side of the receiver. </p><p>“Nate-” She breathed out, a bittersweet smile on her face, “-I’m so <em>tired</em>.”</p><p>She could faintly hear his breath hitch through the questionable quality of the phone, Felix always liked to make fun of her lack of knowledge about technology, often comparing her to Nate or Ava. </p><p>“No, no, don’t fall asleep. Just keep talking to me.” Reyna pressed harder onto her stomach, her eyes snapped open and she let out a pained wheeze.</p><p>“It hurts. Fuck it hurts!” She chuckled breathlessly, trying not to breathe deeply her voice cracking at the end, “I-I don’t want to die.”</p><p>“You’re not going to die, darling, just tell me what’s wrong I’ll be there as soon as I can,” She could hear the panic in his voice and clattering across the receiver.</p><p>“…S-sorry… I’m just getting really tired...” She mumbled, somehow managing to get her phone on speaker before it dropped to the ground, trying to control the breaths that had started to come out as breathless pants she spoke, “Tell Felix he can have my romcoms ‘kay and don’t let Morgan make a move on anyone at my funeral, and tell Ava she has to at least shed one tear or I’ll haunt her-”</p><p>Nate’s choked laugh interrupted her, Reyna laughed softly but it came out more like a pained wheeze.</p><p>“-and most of all, Nate?”</p><p>“Yes, darling?” He choked out, and her heart hurt more at that moment at the thought of hurting him than the pulsing in her stomach.</p><p>“I love you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want you to die with me so please promise me that you’ll go on and live.”</p><p>“Reyna-”</p><p>“Promise me, <em>please</em>,” She pleaded, her eyes fluttering shut. Each breath becoming weaker as the seconds ticked on. </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Her lips twitched into a smile and the pain finally disappeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof that was weird to write! </p><p>I'm not super confident with writing content like this so hopefully, it came across right and like always I always appreciate feedback and comments to know your opinions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>